The present invention is generally related to the video display panel arts and, in particular, to a novel apparatus and method for enclosing and protecting display panels while allowing the panel to be easily moved to a display position.
The use of flat display panels or screens is widely known for such uses as conference rooms, airport information display, arena information display and many other applications.
The flat panel display screens are typically very costly and need to be protected and secured when not in use. Storage in a ceiling location would also be advantageous for space saving and aesthetic reasons when the display panel is not in use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to set forth a flat panel display screen which may be securely enclosed within a ceiling structure when not in use.
It is also an object of the invention to demonstrate a flat panel display screen which may be easily moved from a secure enclosed position to a display position by utilizing mechanical drive means and remote control operation.
It is a still further object of the invention to show a flat screen operating system which may be economically mass-produced for widespread commercial appeal.
The method of the invention allows display screen positioning at variable angles to account for optimal observation by viewers.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the description which follows.
The present invention is believed to be classified in U.S. Patent Office Class 359, Optics Systems and Operating Elements. The Subclasses most pertinent appear to be Subclasses 443 to 461 which include the more conventional roll-up screens of the prior art in contrast to the flat-screen design and operation of the present invention.
The present invention is believed to be clearly patentable over all known prior art systems and designs.
A flat panel display screen is mounted to a rotatable shaft which is driven by a chain and sprocket and gear motor configuration.
The gear motor is controlled electronically by means of a four-button remote switch. One of three display positions is selected by operation of the switch.
When an up button is pushed, the display screen is returned to a secure position within a plenum contained in a ceiling grid.
The drive shaft may include a tension spring to counterbalance the weight of the display screen. A limit switch shuts off power to the drive unit when the screen is returned to the up or secured position.